Chapter 36
Chapter 36 is the thirty-sixth chapter of the Dead Mount Death Play manga. Synopsis In an underground area fenced off as an 'underground water tank', a bald individual wearing a gas mask instructs a group of armed, like-masked people to kill as many commuters as possible in "the station's" underground area and make their spree a spectacle; their mission is to create chaos, a distraction that will enable the main unit aboveground to carry out the primary mission. Though he refers to himself and his group as "spare bullets," he proclaims that they are not inferior to the "Heilei clan, Agakura's boys, or even the followers of Crazy Bones Kagura." The speaker trails off at the sight of an abnormally tall man looming out of the shadows at the back of the group, and the man—later referred to as 'Momoya'—makes swift work of killing everyone but the bald man; once the bald man's mask is removed, Momoya claims that the man or group could have killed him with their guns had they not been so afraid. Then he kills the man as well, remarking that the group had, at least, "remarkably proved wasn't inferior to Agakura." Afterwards, Momoya confirms the job's completion to an associate via walkie-talkie and learns that "the girls" made equally quick work of dispatching the main unit aboveground. The associate informs Momoya that he has already been assigned a new 'gig' in Shinjuku, with Momoya's first item of business being to pay the Mediators of Shibuya a visit. Momoya considers this, smiles, and muses that he would like Phantom Solitaire's autograph should he run into Solitaire while in the area. In a flashback to the Other World, Izliz Swordflail starts off the Corpse God's first day of necromancy training by informing him he has no magical talents aside from his Evil Eye, which itself is something she would call more of a 'spiritual disposition.' Nevertheless, she intends her training to elevate the Corpse God to tenth-rank in court sorcerer status—not first-rank, nor even second (her own position) or third, as 'ability alone' will not be enough to secure the highest ranks. Lord Arius Sabaramond approaches them, objecting that "in terms of ability, you should be standing in my position." Izliz cynically quips to the Corpse God that already he is being appraised for a future as an "instrument of court politics," but Sabaramond pats the Corpse God's head and replies one cannot put a price on people as all people have equal value. In the present, the Corpse God describes Sabarmond as a kind person beloved by the common people to Takumi Kuruya and Sayo Shinoyama. Takumi muses that Sabaramond sounds like a modern-day celebrity (like Sharkborg-actor Ryouma Kannagiri, supplies Sayo), a statement with which the Corpse God agrees. Both he and Takumi wonder how the Fire-Breathing Bug knows Sabaramond's name, the Corpse God noting that the Bug was audibly hostile toward the group they called "bastard children of Sabaramond." He and Takumi then discuss Sabaramond's potential extended longevity, a subject which Sayo considers less important than the possibility of the Corpse God having an ally (i.e. in light of the link to his old home). Sayo's observation, and the possibility of a connection between this group and the empire, does not bring the Corpse God comfort; he can only think of how he fled his old world "solely for his own benefit" to come to this one, where he is only an outsider. On a high-rise building's balcony elsewhere, an agitated Xiaoyu Lei recounts to Rozan Shinoyama over the phone how "something invisible" obstructed Lemmings and the 'other man' (Solitaire) and how he is sure that 'something' must have been more than mere sleight of hand or science. He is less sure but no less quick to suspect the fake Polka Shinoyama of being involved, but Rozan immediately interjects that the 'something' must have been Xiaoyu's ally if it did not attack him. Xiaoyu haltingly asks if Rozan know something he does not, and recites his escort duties at Rozan's command: to protect Sayo and the fake Polka. Rozan then admits he is privy to the fake Polka's secret, once which he believes Xiaoyu is not ready to believe or accept and thus will not share it with Xiaoyu at this time. In reaffirming that he trusts the fake Polka, he does not ask Xiaoyu to do the same; he instead simply encourages Xiaoyu to have an "honest heart-to-heart" with the fake Polka and, if he so chooses, directly inquire into what Rozan refuses to say himself. From a bustling street far below and far away from the high-rise building, Momoya spots Xiaoyu's tiny figure despite the extraordinary distance—and pauses upon recognizing him. His companion asks him what is wrong, reminding him they ought to keep a low profile while in Kuraki's territory, and Momoya apologizes that he thought he saw a familiar face. As the two resume walking, Momoya comments that he is impressed by and respects Xiaoyu for having apparently persevered despite Momoya having once "shred his limbs to nothing." The Heilei, Momoya concludes, smiling up at Xiaoyu once more, are as "stubborn as centipedes." Meanwhile on a bustling street, Tsubaki Iwanome asks Kōzaburō Arase what is wrong after he notices Arase has stopped walking. Arase explains he thought he saw a familiar face and rejoins Iwanome's side; though he gives Iwanome an unconcerned smile, he inwardly wonders, "......It couldn't be. Could it?" Back in the torture building, Takumi says he will entrust the Corpse God with "parallel universe" matters and asks the Corpse God if he has a game plan, noting that they currently cannot be sure if the Bug is an ally or enemy. Before the Corpse God can respond, Misaki Sakimiya bursts into the living room and squishes the Corpse God's expression into a smile; a moment later, the light-haired 'journalist' seen at the end of Chapter 35 takes the Corpse God's picture. The journalist hands the Corpse God her business card, from which he reads her name as "Eightport Kouchou" and employer (publication) as "Weekly Dry." The names mean nothing to him, whereas Takumi has an unhappy moment of recognition and Misaki and the girl gleefully link arms; beaming, Misaki announces that the journalist told her they are going to appear in the news. Trivia Referbacks * To a flashback in Chapter 22, in which Xiaoyu's father attributed Xiaoyu's loss of limbs * To the Corpse God and the Fire-Breathing Bug's conversation in Chapter 31 and Chapter 32. Category:Manga Chapters